In recent times, the MIMO antenna has been established as an important issue, and there is active research under way regarding the MIMO antenna.
Thus, there is a need for a multi-array antenna that generates multiple beam patterns. In particular, there is a need for a multi-array antenna that offers superior electrical properties while maintaining a small size.